MSN Peligrosa Obsesión
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: HG. Delirio absoluto. Conversación de MSN entre Harry Ginny... con nosotras en el medio... Leanla, no se van a arrepentir! Review!


**Notas Aclaratorias:**

Esto no es un fic serio pero ni de casualidad, así que locuras, delirios, desvaríos, alucinaciones, OOC (Out Of Character) y demases sabrán ser bien perdonados por ustedes. Ginny es ciclotímica, dominante, obsesiva, histérica, alterada, pero igualmente adorable. Harry, a su vez, es infeliz, inútil, dominado, y demás adjetivos a los que responda cualquier engendro perteneciente a ese género inferior al que solemos llamar "masculino" (muajajajaja! No, no, es broma), pero sigue siendo absolutamente apetecible! Repetimos, no se lo tomen en serio.

Ningún Harry Potter fue dañado en la realización de este fic.

Todo parecido con la realidad es _pura coincidencia_ (jo jo jo… ; léase con tono de "risa inglesa")

**Disclaimer:** No vamos a dar explicaciones (eso vendrá luego), solo a pedirles a las siguientes personas que no nos demanden:

J. K. Rowling por la utilización de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore y largos etcéteras, que no creo que necesiten que se los repitamos.

Louise Cooper por la utilización de Tarod, principalmente, y también por las alusiones a Cyllan y Yandros.

Al Chapulín Colorado, ya verán porque.

A Digimon, por la alusión a Yamato y Taichi.

A Jeconais, también verán porque. Señor, juramos que nada de esto tuvo la intención de ofenderlo, si, somos unos gusanos, pero, por favor, no nos mate al menos hasta que podamos leer el último capítulo de "_This means war"…_

A quién sea que haya creado "El Lago de los Cisnes"

A "El Padrino"

A "Duro de Domar" (o "Indomables", o lo que sea…)

A nosotras mismas, por robarnos ideas de historias que aún no hemos escrito

A Ricardo Arjona, por plagiarle el final de esta conversación ("_Si llegaste hasta aquí, este CD te dejará algo; sino, seguramente compraste el CD equivocado, pero que importa, no lo sabrás nunca…"_; presentación de su espectacular CD "Historias")

A nuestros amigos (léase: conejillos de Indias): Nacho®, Noel®, Tomás®, Marian®, aparecen aludidos directamente; Marcos®, por lo de "_soy un tarado_", no aparecías, pero no podíamos dejarte fuera _tan_ alevosamente; por utilizar sus nombres, sus frases, sus delirios y demases de manera casi pública… (Giuly y Cecy: lo siento, niñas, pero quedaron fuera; no sabíamos donde encajar el "_soy especial_" o el "_quiero arrancarles los ojos a (censurado)_" de Cecy o el "_ah, pero no te dicen idiota!"_ de Giuly; July: pequeña! Pues, que decirte? Te queremos, y lo sabes!)

Si nos olvidamos de alguien, fue sin intención, pero como toda la historia es un absoluto PLAGIO, alguien tenía que faltarnos…

Epílogo (y al principio! No somos re-originales?):

**Tarod:** Dios del Caos, Señor del Tiempo y capaz de maniobrarlo a su libre albedrío. Hermano favorito de Yandros, señor supremo del Caos. Cuasi-casado (le gusta hacerse el moderno…) con Cyllan, la Dama del Caos de Cabellos de Plata y Ojos de Oro. Alto delgado, cabello azabache, penetrantes ojos esmeralda. Personalidad de los mil demonios.

**Jeconais:** escritor. Autor de el fantástico fic H/G "_This means War_" (traducido por Arios con el nombre de "_Guerra declarada_") Si quieren nuestra opinión, siempre será "_Oh, Gran Jeconais_…"

**Estrella:** Estrelladelatarde1, Narumi T., Lothorie, Themy, Flor o como se les ocurra llamarme. Autora a medias de esta historia.

**Selene:** ErmydelCaos, Akemi, Mirime, Ermy, Car o como se les ocurra llamarme. Autora a las otras medias de esta historia.

**Nacho:** para hacerla corta, decimos que se parece a Hermione porque sabe absolutamente TODO sobre absolutamente TODO y TODOS

**Noel:** desde que tiene el flequillo largo, y adquirió la costumbre de revolearlo al viento como si fuera un sex-symbol, lo fastidiamos con la frase "_soy irresistible_"… también es típica su frase, que Harry TAMBIÉN plagió, de "_Nacho, no me ayudas_…", cuando estamos "debatiendo" y Nacho nos apoya a nosotras antes que a él, …

**Tomás:** si lees esto, sabrás que te estamos escrachando públicamente; pero, como no creemos realmente que lo hagas, solo diremos que el "_sos un FORRO"_ es su frase de cabecera…

**Marian:** amy, o amymarian90; otra loca desquiciada como nosotras, autora a medias con Estrella del fic "_Harry Potter y la Nueva Alumna"_

**Marcos:** la persona más estimulante para tener al lado tuyo durante una clase de historia… miles de sus frases son cuasi-famosas ("_Cuando sea grande quiero ser una vaca, para tener cuatro estómagos"; "soy el hombre-araña, pssss"; "no sé que pasa, pero la culpa es de Noel"; "Oh, no! Si no están ni Nacho ni Noel, voy a tener que tomar ambas personalidades!"; "Las mujeres se creen que somos idiotas: encima de que quieren votar se quieren sentar en el subte!"_; "_callate, ¿qué sabes, capaz si lo miro fuerte el cuaderno de historia se achica…"; "peeeeerdón….") _y TODAS se nos han pegado olímpicamente, pero aquí utilizamos las dos más milenarias: "_soy un taraaaaado_" y "_BAAAASTA!"_

**SALA 1**

"Welcome MSN.

Click below to sign In"

**La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte de Iniciar Sesión**

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says**: Gin... sos vos?

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **no, el vecino... XD

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says**: en serio?

Un momento... no conozco a ningún vecino... o si... esperá... no lo recuerdo...

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** ¬¬, soy yo, idiota...

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says**: el vecino?

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** Harry... dije que soy "yo", cuantos "yo" hay en tu vida?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says**: xx?

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **lo sé cariño, es demasiado para ti... bien, hagamos algo más sencillo… lee mi nick

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says**: Ginny, cariño, lo siento... '

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **solo lo sientes? No te estás olvidando de algo?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** mmm...a ver, espera… ya hice mi tarea de transformaciones, ya fastidie a Ron y a Mione el día de hoy, ya limpié la jaula de Hedwing, ya hice enojar a Filch, ya logré que Snape me quitara puntos por no prestar atención en su clase, ya me agarré de las mechas con Malfoy… así que mi rutina de hoy esta completa, no, no me he olvidado de nada…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **NO? HARRY JAMES POTTER, CREO QUE ME DEBES UNA RECOMPENSA… NO CREES?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** bueno... en realidad... solo estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras...

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **QUÉ? Quieres decir que soy una cualquiera?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says**: no, solo es que...

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **Qué, Harry?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** lo que intentaba decirte era qu...

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **basta, no sigas, vas a decirme que lo nuestro no funciona y que vas a botarme por otra, y nunca más me hablarás, y ya no me quieres, y yo me moriré de tristeza, y toda mi familia querrá matarte, ya que me pasaré días y días enteros llorando por ti, y, desgraciado, seguramente me dejaras por esa perra de Cho Chang, no sé que le habrás visto, si parece un ratón aplastado por una estampida de hipogrifos, ni su madre debe quererla, porque sino no le hubiera puesto ese nombre detestable, y entonces, ella vendrá refregarme por la cara que anda contigo, y yo no lo soportaré, y le echare un imperdonable, y no me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, con tal de verla sufrir y retorcerse de dolor, la muy ramera, y terminaré en Azkaban, y me convertiré en una paria y una proscrita de la sociedad, y toda la comunidad mágica me evitará, y tú te lamentaras el resto de tu vida el haber sido la causa de mi desgracia, porque jamás lograrás ser feliz sin mi, porque, luego de que yo muera, mi fantasma te atormentará por las noches y no te dejará dormir, porque te soplaré cuentos de terror en el oído, y …

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** BASTA!

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **era lo único que me faltaba, ahora también me gritas, me quitas la libertad de expresión… soy una mujer golpeada… (Gracias, gracias, eso fue en honor a mi! Estrella… de nada! Selene)

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** mu...mujer...gol...golpeada?

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **si, golpeada, tengo el alma golpeada, Harry James Potter, y yo, yo que creí que me amabas…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says**: pe...pero Gin...

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **no, no me digas Gin, odio que me digas Gin, no te lo mereces el decirme así, tus labios impuras manchan esas tres letras sagradas, las contaminas con solo pensarlas, y…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** Basta! Ginebra Weasley, yo...

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** es que no me quieres más? Por qué me dices Ginebra, que es tan frío y violento? Por qué no me dices Gin? (TT)

/Harry se golpea la cabeza contra la pared, murmurando algo incomprensible, luego decide **hacer caso omiso** a las últimas palabras de Ginny/

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) /hace un gesto con la mano, logrando que el tiempo se detenga (es decir, que Harry queda congelado) (maldito sea el día en que esta pequeña zorra se ganó el favor de NUESTRO Tarod! Y de Cyllan, claro esta ˆ-ˆ) **says: **un momento, Estrella, no puedes dejar que Selene le permita a Harry omitirme TT!.

Estrella says: ah, no, a mi ni me metas en esto, Ginebra, esta vez yo no tengo nada que ver…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** como qué que no te meta en esto? No puedes dejar que ella permita que él me ignore!

Estrella **says:** querés apostar?

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **TT SELENE! POR FAVOR!

Selene **says: **cállate, aquí mando yo...un minuto... con quién se supone que estoy hablando?Dioses, esto de la escritura me está afectando, Estrella, has creado un monstruo!.

Estrella **says:** y me enorgullezco de eso! Y sobre la locura… ni lo menciones, con quién te pensas que estaba hablando yo hasta hace medio mili-segundo? Con Ginny!

Selene **says: **/temblando/ eso significa que voy a quedar como vos?

Estrella **says:** sip.

Selene **says:** no voy a opinar.

Estrella **says:** más te valía…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **pueden dejar de pelearse entre ustedes y volver conmigo? Necesito ayuda por…

Estrella & Selene **says** ni se te ocurra decir "aquí"!

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** por que? ˆˆU

Estrella **says:** es que… bueno, en realidad es algo tenebroso…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** que, tiene que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Selene **says:** algo así… mejor dicho… con "la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada"

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:**- "la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada"? qué es eso?

Estrella **says:** bien… te diré su nombre… pero solo una vez... no me lo hagas repetir… su nombre es… Hermione…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** Mione? Que pasa con Hermione?

Selene **says **no digas ese nombre!

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** por qué? Qué sucede?

Estrella **says** pues… digamos que… ella nos está… _asustando…_

Selene **says:** si, esta en todas, todas partes, sabe todo, aparece a cada momento, volteas y ella está allí…

Estrella **says:** si, ya y hasta parece Nacho…

Selene **says** si… y cada vez que uno dice la frase "_necesito ayuda por aquí_"

Estrella **says**: y en un radio de las 10 oraciones siguientes menciona la palabra "_Harry_" pues… ella… _aparece_

Selene **says:** si, parece el Chapulín Colorado con su "Y ahora, ¿quién podrá defendernos?"

Estrella **says:** Yo, el Chapulín Colorado!

Selene & La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **?

Estrella **says:** No contaban con mi astucia! Perdón! Quiero decir… me equivoqué de libreto! Es que siempre soñé con decir eso… -

Selene **says** Oh. ¿Sabes, eso fue más información de la que quería saber…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** Oigan… ustedes creen que exista una asociación llamada "SPPFANSMH" o algo así?

Selene & Estrella **says:** QUÉ?

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) says Si… una "**S**ociedad de **P**rotección al **P**ersonaje de **F**ics de **A**utoras **N**o **M**uy **S**anas **M**entalmente **H**ablando"

Selene **says:** ¬¬ muy chistosa… creo que ya no recuerdas que el destino de tu relación con Harry esta en mis manos, muajajajaja!

Estrella **says:** oye, no digas eso ni de broma! sabes que me encantan juntos! Y además… que crees que le diríamos a "_ÉL"_?

Estrella & Selene se miran horrorizadas. Inmediatamente, ambas se postran ante una estatua de granito y comienzan a hacerle reverencias, mientras suplican perdón y musitan cosas como "_Somos unos gusanos, señor, no merecemos vivir!"_ Quien se acercara más a la estatua, observaría que esta posee unos rasgos masculinos algo indefinidos y que en la frente lleva un cartel, escrito a lápiz, en el cual se puede leer la única pero sagrada palabra de "**JECONAIS".**

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **OO Oh, Tarod, he caído en manos de dos absolutas chifladas!

En eso, la Tierra tiembla, removida por una tormenta de todos colores, en la cual puede escucharse una voz, bastante escalofriante, por cierto (pero hermosa y sexy de todos modos!) que dice: LO SIENTO, GIN, PERO ELLAS SON MIS MORTALES FAVORITAS… ASÍ QUE TENDRÁS QUE SOPORTARLAS, TE GUSTE O NO, PORQUE TE TIENEN EN SUS GARRAS, Y ESO HASTA A MI ME DA MIEDO!

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** si, señor, como usted mande…

Estrella & Selene hacen un extraño símbolo delante de su pecho, bastante peculiar, pero fácilmente reconocible para la pelirroja, que sonríe al verlo.

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** bien, podemos seguir ahora con eso de que Harry no puede omitirme?

Selene **says: **aún continúas con eso? Mira que eres pesada…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** si! Lo que pasa es que…. Harry es un hombre! él simplemente no puede ignorarme! Iría contra todas las leyes básicas del feminismo!

Estrella **says:** Car… odio admitirlo…. Pero la pulga molesta tiene razón…

Selene **says:** sí, lo sé… esta bien, él no te ignorara, ¿feliz?

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** SI!

(El Tiempo vuelve a correr normalmente) (Y no me refiero a que Tarod se hubiera esguinzado un tobillo…XD) (Chiste interno, no me hagan caso…)

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: _/respira hondo, y continúa/_ **Gin**, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y haría cualquier cosa por ti...

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) saysincluso si te pidiera que escalaras el Himalaya…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: si

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) saysespera, no terminé, que escalaras el Himalaya llevando como única vestimenta una tanga violeta flúor con patitos de goma dibujados en ella y un par de medias tres cuartos con corazones turquesas, y el cabello rizado en una permanente como la de Lockhart, llevando como alimento tan solo media galletita de agua, vencida hace trece años, y que luego saltaras desde la cima de dicha montaña en un paracaídas que, obviamente, no funcionara, con mi nombre escrito con pluma indeleble sobre tu pecho y que mientras cayeras realizaras una interpretación excelente de "El lago de los cisnes"…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** XX qué, acaso llevas tiempo planeándolo?

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **mmm… algo así… pero, dime, no lo harías?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: bu...bu...bu...bueno...yo

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) saysCONTESTA

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: si, Gin, por ti haría eso y mucho más

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) saysay! Me muero del amor

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: no Gin, no te mueras! TT

Selene & Estrella **says:** hombres…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) says**: '**

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: te moriste?

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) saysno, Harry, no me morí…era solo una manera de decir…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: soy un tarado…¬¬

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) says :D

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: grrr...

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) says: bien, volviendo a la recompensa, mejor dicho a **MI** recompensa…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: siiiii?

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) saysbien... que pensaste?

Selene **says: **no seas impaciente, no ves que le cuesta…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: oye...

Selene **says: **qué, queres pelear, mirá que te borro de la historia...

Estrella **says:** si, eso, falsa imitación, danos un solo motivo y "despareces", capiche?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** maldito caótico… ni a mis guionistas dejaste de corromper…

Selene **says:** perdón, no te escuche bien, acaso dijiste algo?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** SI, DIJE QUE A ESE ESTÚPIDO DIOSECITO DE CUARTA CATEGORÍA, ESTANDO CASADO Y TODO, NO LE BASTO SOLAMENTE CON ENGATUSARSE A **MI** NOVIA Y A **MI** MEJOR AMIGA, SINO QUE TAMBIÉN QUIERE ROBAR**ME** A **MIS** ESCRITORAS, QUE ERAN PRIMERO **MIAS**, PORQUE **YO** LAS VI **PRIMERO** Y ELLAS **ME** LEYERON **PRIMERO** A **MI**!

BROOOMMMM! (Ay Dios, esto ya parece una película…) (Si, no te encanta?) Un rayo fulminó al azabache, quién cayo al piso, temblando, electrocutado. Tardó un par laaaargo de minutos en levantarse, con los ojos esmeralda brillando de furia y murmurando algo que sonaba como "_presumido…"_ KABOOOM! Un nuevo rayo volvió a tirar por tierra al moreno, quien esta vez solo se limitó a decir: "_Ok, Ok, ya comprendí el punto, oh, dios todo-poderoso…"_

Selene & Estrella **says:** TE LO TENÍAS BIEN MERECIDO, COPIA BARATA!

Selene **says:** escucha, Harry, nosotras te queremos y todo…

Estrella **says:** aunque a veces te hagamos sufrir…

Selene & Estrella **says:** PERO CON EL ÁNGEL NEGRO NO TE METAS, ENTENDISTE?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja... (traga saliva) **says:** es-esta bi-bien…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) _(meneando la cabeza)_ **says:** ay, corazón, esta vez si que metiste la pata _bien_ hasta el fondo… hasta parece que fueras Ron…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** gracias por el apoyo moral, sabes? Mejor no me ayudes tanto, porque creo que estoy desbordando de tu cooperación… ¬¬ /_qué, sos Noel? "Nacho, no me ayudas… "/_

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** bien, como quieras, yo planeaba darte una mano con las chicas que, por si no te diste cuenta, quieren matarte… peeeero… si no me necesitas…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** NO, GIN, NO ME DEJES SOLO CON LAS LOCAS!

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** Bien, no me ire, pero solo quiero recordarte que Estrella aún no termina "_La Leyenda de la Bruja y el Mago"… _y que aún no ha decidido cual será el final…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...(traga en seco) **says:** gracias por el aliento…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says:** de nada ˆˆ.

Selene **says**: bien, querido moreno, tenías algo más para decirme?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...says: si… claro, quería decirte que no puedes borrarme!

A Selene se le forma un peligroso tic en la cara, mientras que Ginny se golpea la frente con una mano y murmura un "_idiota…"_

Selene **says: **ah, si? Y puede saberse por qué?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says: **porque esta historia sin mí no tendría sentido, y las horas que te pasaste escribiendo, tampoco, y, admitilo, no podés vivir sin mí… muajajaja!

Selene (incómoda) **says: **bueno, yo, en verdad... basta... ô.Ô… Carlita, no estás enloqueciendo, solo estás intentando mantener una conversación civilizada con uno de tus personajes... qué?

Estrella **says:** a vos esto te parece extraño? Tendrías que vernos a Marian y a mí agarrándonos de las mechas con Taichi y Yamato… **ESO** es extraño…

Selene **says:** si, pero eso no me quita el derecho a sentirme shockeada…

Estrella **says:** lo que pasa es que el pequeño gusano tiene un buen punto…

Selene **says:** ah, si? Y cuál es?

Estrella **says:** que sin él esta historia no tendría sentido. "Harry Potter y…" siete etcéteras, recuerdas?

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** JA!

Selene **says:** no, me niego a darle la razón! ME NIEGO!

Estrella **says:** no es necesario… recuerda que siempre existe la muerte lenta y dolorosa…

Selene **says: **muejejeje… ¿qué te gusta más, cianuro o arsénico?

Estrella **says: **y… las dos propuestas resultan tentadoras… ¿qué tal una mezcla de ambos venenos?

Selene **says: **te digo que no sería mala idea… aunque… Flor, creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo… este es un fic cómico, y además, ¿no te parece que con lo que le vamos a hacer a Ron en "Mi Historia entre tus dedos" es suficiente?

Estrella **says: **ufa…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says: **disculpen… pero creo que se olvidaron de mí…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: NOSOTROS**, Harry, **NOSOTROS**

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says: **Oh, no, aquí vamos de nuevo…

La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl (no acepte imitaciones!) **says: **de…de… ¿DE NUEVO? ¿Qué se supone que estás queriendo decir con eso? ¿Que soy reiterativa? ¡Eso sí que no te lo voy a permitir! Esto es más que suficiente para mí… ¡ahora mismo voy a buscarte! A ver si te atreves a decírmelo en la cara…/Ginny toma un puñados de polvos flu de un jarrón, se dirige a la chimenea y desaparece/

**La ÚNICA y AUTÉNTICA Harry´s Girl **

**(no acepte imitaciones!)**

**Muertealchang-cho** de Finalizar Sesión

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says: **oigan… Estrella… Selene… no dejarán que me haga daño… ¿verdad?

Estrella **says: **nuestro más sentido pésame, Harry

Selene **says: **si, ha sido un gusto conocerte

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says: **qu…quu… ¿qué rayos quieren decir con eso?

Selene **says: **que ha sucedido algo que no estaba en nuestros cálculos…

Estrella **says: **Ginny logró romper momentáneamente su vínculo para con nosotras, y hasta que podamos solucionarlo…bueno… che, Car, ¿se lo decís vos o se lo digo yo?

Selene **says: **es lo mismo, pero rápido, porque al pobre azabache le queda poco tiempo…

Estrella **says: **Ok… Harry, Ginny se está moviendo por cuenta propia…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says: ¿**QUÉ?

¿Y cómo lo hizo?

Selene **says: **ese es el problema, no lo sabemos…

Estrella **says:** Aunque tenemos una idea que calculo que debe de estar bastante cerca de la verdad…

Selene **says: **¿Involucra a un azabache de ojos esmeralda, la mismísima encarnación del infierno, y a su lindo hermanito de cabellos dorados y ojos de Warp?

Estrella **says:** Eh… si.

Selene **says:** Oh, veo. ¿Quieres decir, entonces, que Tarod debe querer vengarse de Harry porque este le robo _alevosamente_ su personalidad?

Estrella **says:** eh… si.

Selene **says:** Aja. ¿Entonces nuestro amadísimo Señor del Caos está usando a la pequeña zorra pelirroja para vengarse del engendro con la cabeza rajada?

Estrella **says:** Eh… si.

Selene **says:** Oh, no te explayes tanto que creo que voy a morirme. ¿No será mucho?

Estrella **says: **¬¬+ cierra la boca…

Selene **says:** Como quieras. No necesito abrirla para continuar escribiendo.

Estrella **says:** ¬¬ +te odio…como para no perder la costumbre… no te puedes hacer una idea cuanto… sos una… FORRA!

Selene **says:** NO! TOMÁS NO, POR FAVOR! HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA, PERO TOMÁS NO!

Estrella **says:** Muajajajaja… te tengo como quiero…

Selene **says: **¬¬… créelo si quieres, perdedora…

Estrella **says:** ¬¬

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says: **Ey… hola… volviendo a Ginny… ¿no pueden hacer nada al respecto? _/Harry pone cara de perrito apaleado bajo la lluvia/_

Estrella **says: **si, recomendarte que corras…

Selene **says: **exacto, porque la pequeña pelirroja querrá pedirte _varias_ explicaciones sobre su conversación de recién… y el hecho de que tengas menos instinto de supervivencia que una luciérnaga doméstica, no va a ayudarte.

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says: **Oye… yo me escape de Voldemort cinco veces…

Selene **says:** Si, claro, como si sirvieras para algo, fracasado… tú nunca hiciste nada, siempre fueron los demás quienes te ayudaron…

Estrella **says:** Si, es cierto… mira, pensémoslo de este modo… cuando eras un bebé, solo fue la protección de tu madre…

Selene **says:** en tu primer año, Ron y Hermione hicieron el trabajo duro, tú solo tuviste que coger al vuelo una llavecita atontada y…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says:** Ey! Yo rescaté la piedra filosofal!

Estrella **says:** si, claaaaaaro… ¡Vamos, clon de segunda! El espejo te dijo como conseguir la piedra, porque Dumby lo tenía preparado a prueba de tontos como tú, y de Quirrel te volvió a salvar la protección de tu madre!

Selene **says:** en tu segundo año, Aragog te dio la pista de donde había muerto la chica, Hermione descubrió, no solo que monstruo era, si no también su forma de desplazarse, solo tuviste que atar cabos… Entraste a la Cámara solo porque el estúpido de cara de lagartija te "heredó" la habilidad de hablar pársel…

Estrella **says: **Fawkes te salvó la vida, además de traerte la espada y cegar al basilisco… y respecto al diario… pura suerte…

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says: **T-T

Selene **says:** en tu cuarto año, te estafaron como si fueras un bebé de pecho, colaboraste a que Voldemort reviviera y si te salvaste fue solo porque tuviste la re-maldita suerte de que sus varitas fueran gemelas y surgiera como de la nada el _Priori Incantatem…_

Estrella **says:** y, por último, el año pasado… Voldemort te habría hecho puré si Dumbledore no hubiera llegado… ¬¬

Lo que es el destino...me enamoré de una brujita pelirroja...**says: **¬¬+…_/Repentinamente, la dura realidad cayo sobre los hombros del azabache, y aumento en un 50 la escoliosis que el moreno ya traía por cargar encima el destino de todo el re-maldito mundo mágico/_ eh… me encantaría discutir estos _interesantísimos_ (léase: alto sarcasmo) puntos con ustedes, pero… oh, no, está llegando… _/Harry se pone de pie y desaparece con un PLOP/_

Estrella **says: **Finalmente se demuestran los fines prácticos de poder aparecerse… Car, qué decís, ¿lo alcanzará?

Selene **says: **¡¡¡¡¡Lluvia de chanes!… ¡¡¡¡para saberlo, vea el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora, por el mismo canal!

Estrella **says:** oh, Dioses, creo que será mejor ir a ver que andan haciendo los demás…

Selene **says:** ¿soy yo o estás huyendo?

Estrella **says:** bueeeeeno, yoooo…

Selene **says:** ¬¬

Estrella **says:** No, solo digamos que el adorable moreno alrededor del cual gira toda nuestra existencia (léase: Tarod) hizo que sus agujas fueran más rápido de lo que a nosotras nos apetecería, y ya se nos ha hecho tarde, y sabes que el resto de los personajes no pueden vivir sin nosotras, y que el efecto de la droga que le dimos a Keridil ya debe estar por terminarse y… oh, dioses, no se suponía que escribiera eso en voz alta…

Selene **says**: aún sigo creyendo que estás huyendo… pero, como de todos modos se me hace más que muy tentadora la idea de secuestrar a Keridil, drogarlo, borrarle la memoria y compartirlo, te seguiré el jueguito por ahora…

Estrella **says**: si, sigue poniendo excusas… lo que pasa es que… soy irresistible!

Selene **says:** perdón? Pensé que acá el irresistible era Noel…

Estrella **says:** quieres convertir esto en una conversación altamente vergonzosa? Quieres que nuestros lectores realmente huyan despavoridos?

Selene **says: **si, a pesar de todo, llegaron hasta acá, creo que están en condiciones de soportarlo… y si no llegaron, seguramente estuvieron leyendo el fic equivocado, pero… ¿qué importa? No lo sabrán nunca…

**Notas de las Autoras:**

No podemos creer que hayan llegado hasta acá y sobrevivido. Realmente hay que tener coraje. Y ya que han leído estas casi veinte páginas de delirio y lo han resistido, ¿realmente cuesta algo dejarnos un review/comentario? ¡Sabemos que están ahí!


End file.
